


Don't worry, jump over that wave

by celestial_nights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Apologies and Forgiveness, Attempt at Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Park Seonghwa-centric, Seonghwa just wants his friends back :((, set in the Wave MV, this isn't much of a romance story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights
Summary: “Yeah! Plus, you have that bracelet, don’t you?” Jongho pointed at the bracelet on Seonghwa’s wrist. Seonghwa didn’t even realize he was wearing it until then. His eyes widened as he stared at the silver accessory on his wrist, holding it tight with his other hand.“Whenever you miss us, just hold onto the bracelet. Think of it as your companion whenever we can’t be with you.” Mingi said, holding out his own wrist with a similar bracelet. Others started holding their wrist out too, silver chain link bracelets adorning their wrists as well.–––Written for the ATEEZ storyline contest at the beginning of FEVER era.Based on Seonghwa's picture.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Don't worry, jump over that wave

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i joined the storyline contest for the fever era but i didn't have the chance to publish the story to ao3 until now. So here i am!
> 
> This was based on Seonghwa's picture and idk how else to describe this really
> 
> i hope you enjoy! ♡

The ocean was always there for him. Even after his first break up, even after his friends left for college. The sea and its pristine white sand were always there for him. So there he sat, on the warm sand with his toes barely in the water, watching the sun set. Another day has passed, another day that has come and gone. 

A glimmer caught Seonghwa’s eye, its shine seeming to come from the water. He stood up, dusting off the sand, and squinting his eyes at the blue of the ocean. Seonghwa couldn’t find the source of the glimmer until another wave crashed on the shore. 

Then, there it was. 

It was a bracelet, its silver chain reflecting off the last bits of sun. Seonghwa didn’t know what led him to pick up the accessory, but there was a pull in his gut. A powerful one at that. Seonghwa washed off the wet sand that got stuck and held it in his palm. 

The bracelet was simple; silver with big chain links and a unique lock mechanism. Despite its simplicity, Seonghwa was drawn to it. With every passing moment, strings of attachment from his heart have coiled themselves into the chain links, tight enough that it would be too hard to uncoil. A soft but pained smile graced his face, an unknown familiarity tugging at his chest. Seonghwa pocketed the bracelet and decided it was time to go home, lifting his head up just to see the moon shining brightly above him. 

As soon as Seonghwa arrived at his apartment, he placed the bracelet on his bedside drawer. Seonghwa let out a deep sigh before heading into his bathroom, very much needing a relaxing and warm shower. 

Seonghwa was alone. He has been for a while now. Don’t get him wrong, he does have friends, and he does love them to death, but all of them left for college, leaving Seonghwa in their home town. 

They used to hang out by the beach a lot. Summers full of memories, mistakes, and drunken antics were etched in its sand and waters. Maybe that’s why Seonghwa’s so drawn to the beach; random moments of their hangouts would pop into his mind whenever he visited. The familiar and comforting salty smell of the ocean gave Seonghwa a sense of ease whenever his mind got too cloudy and overcrowded with thoughts. 

God did Seonghwa miss them. 

Seonghwa shook his head as if to push back the tears that were building up in his eyes. He turned the shower off and quickly dried himself off, wanting nothing more than to lay in his bed. 

While he laid on his bed, his eyes wandered off to the bracelet. There was something so familiar with the bracelet, comforting even. Whatever willed Seonghwa to wear the bracelet before sleeping, he didn’t know; but what he did know was that it would guide him, no matter what. 

_“Open your eyes,”_

Seonghwa woke up in the middle of a beach, the tendrils of an airy voice lingering in his ears. He stood up, still dazed from the bright sun shining down on him. 

“Seonghwa!” 

At the mention of his name, Seonghwa turned around and was met with faces he hasn’t seen in a long while. 

“Come on, sleepyhead! We’re heading to the convenience store!” Hongjoong said, placing his arm around Seonghwa’s shoulders and pulling him in a side hug. Mingi yelled for Hongjoong, and the shorter man ran to Mingi, asking why he called him. Meanwhile, Seonghwa was super confused, his mind still trying to process everything. 

Him waking up at the beach. Yes, the beach. The one they all used to hang out in. 

Him seeing and hanging out with all seven of his best friends. 

It all just seemed so unreal. It had to be.

Right?

“Penny for your thoughts?” Yeosang walked alongside Seonghwa, his eyes trained to the ground as they walked. They were in their hometown, but everything seemed brighter and more colorful as if someone upped the saturation setting on their entire town. 

Seonghwa shook his head as a response, deciding to just accept whatever the hell is happening. Choosing to just accept the happiness of seeing his best friends and ignoring the voice in his head telling him that this isn’t real. 

That it’s all a dream. 

“Yeosang! Don’t ride the skateboard around the store!” Seonghwa found himself easily fitting back into the dynamic of the group. Scolding San and Wooyoung for their shenanigans, making sure Yeosang didn’t disappear on them, and of course, making sure the others aren’t doing anything that could label them a public nuisance. 

“Aw, fine.” Yeosang pouted, kicking the skateboard up and holding it under his arm, leaving to see where the others are. Yelling could be heard near the entrance, and Seonghwa decided to check it out. He was greeted by the sight of San filming the group while an upbeat song played out of the store’s speakers. 

Seonghwa decided to join in and make a grand entrance, sliding on his knees and belting out the song’s lyrics. His friends hyped him on, dancing random moves around him. His cheeks started hurting from smiling so much.

Seonghwa was so unbelievably happy. 

——

They decided to hang out by the skate park today. The hot summer day did not deter them from the area. Yeosang, San, and Jongho carried a random couch over and were currently sitting on it; Jongho opted for the sofa’s backrest instead of the cushions. 

“GUYS!” Yunho ran over to them, holding another skateboard with him. Where these random items are coming from, Seonghwa had no clue, but he decided to just roll with it. Yunho’s eyes sparkled with mischief, and Seonghwa knew that his idea was not gonna be safe. 

“What if we placed the couch on skateboards? We can ride it around the park!” Yunho said enthusiastically. 

“Let’s do it!” Wooyoung ran over to the couch, and with the help of San, Jongho, and Seonghwa, they were able to lift the sofa while Yunho and Yeosang placed the two skateboards below it. 

“Woohoo! Let’s ride!” San immediately flopped down on the couch and pointed straight ahead, where Hongjoong and Mingi were. Wooyoung followed suit and let out a yell of excitement as Yunho and Seonghwa pushed them. 

They continued playing with each other, only stopping once the sun was beginning to set. But the bright smile never left Seonghwa’s face. 

——

Seonghwa missed this so much. 

The familiar setting of them at the beach, while they sat around a campfire, left such a warm feeling in Seonghwa’s chest. Jongho was quietly strumming his guitar as Yeosang and Yunho sang along, their sweet voices surrounding them. Mingi was on his phone, probably telling his mom that he’ll be home late. San and Wooyoung were telling each other some corny jokes which would send the other into hysterics. Sitting beside Seonghwa was Hongjoong, who was roasting marshmallows over the fire with him. 

Seonghwa really missed this. The company of his best friends. The carefree attitude they all had whenever they hung out. God, he wishes this could be reality. 

“Hey, you’re gonna burn your marshmallow,” Hongjoong nudged at his arm. Seonghwa let out a small, quiet laugh before taking his marshmallow out of the fire. Hongjoong was right; he was about to burn his marshmallow. 

“Is everything okay? You seemed a bit out of it all day,” Hongjoong asked, his eyes still trained on the fire. Seonghwa gave him a warm smile, pulling him into a side hug. 

“Everything’s fine, just can’t believe you’re all here,” Seonghwa let out a wet laugh, trying his best to keep his tears in. He didn’t want to be emotional, but he couldn’t help it. It just seemed too good to be true, and deep down, Seonghwa knew it was. 

“What do you mean? We’ll always be with you, Seonghwa.” Hongjoong’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, finally looking at Seonghwa’s direction. The taller man’s eyes were filled with tears that blurred his vision. Hongjoong immediately set his marshmallow down to the side and engulfed Seonghwa in a hug.

“Hey, why are you crying? Was it something I said?” Seonghwa only managed to shake his head, his cries becoming louder now. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Hongjoong and hugged the other tightly, scared that he would disappear. 

Seonghwa’s sobs caught the attention of the others, and they all immediately stopped whatever they were doing to comfort their eldest. They all did whatever they could to comfort Seonghwa, telling him that “it’s okay” amongst his cries of “I’m sorry''s. 

“What are you sorry for?” San asked, confusion clear as day on his face. Seonghwa wiped his tears away with the ends of his sweater, wanting to answer San. 

Seonghwa was sorry for a lot of things. He was sorry for disappointing his best friends. For giving up on his dream. He promised them that, when they left for college, Seonghwa would pursue his dream of singing, performing on stage for hundreds or thousands of people to see. 

He was sorry for not reaching out when he needed them most. San always told him that all of them were here for Seonghwa, that they were all just a phone call away. They always reminded him not to keep his emotions bottled up. All of them were a listening ear, but Seonghwa just couldn’t bring himself to call.

He was sorry that he couldn’t show his affection to them as much as he could. 

He was sorry for everything. 

Through his sobs and hiccups, Seonghwa apologized. He told them everything he wanted to say to them. He let out the massive weight off his chest. 

And they forgave him. 

All seven of them forgave him. 

“It’s okay, Seonghwa. We’re not mad,” Hongjoong said, wiping away the other’s tears. Seonghwa let out a muffled “thank you” before drinking from the water bottle Yunho gave him. 

“We’ll always be with you, Seonghwa! No matter how far we go!” Wooyoung yelled, trying to lighten the mood. Even with tear-filled eyes, Wooyoung had the brightest smile on his face, one that could rival the sun even. 

“Yeah! Plus, you have that bracelet, don’t you?” Jongho pointed at the bracelet on Seonghwa’s wrist. Seonghwa didn’t even realize he was wearing it until then. His eyes widened as he stared at the silver accessory on his wrist, holding it tight with his other hand. 

“Whenever you miss us, just hold onto the bracelet. Think of it as your companion whenever we can’t be with you.” Mingi said, holding out his own wrist with a similar bracelet. Others started holding their wrist out too, silver chain link bracelets adorning their wrists as well. Little details changed depending on the person they belonged to. 

“We’ll always be here for you, Seonghwa. Always remember that,” Hongjoong said, giving Seonghwa another tight hug. 

“GROUP HUG!” Yeosang yelled, pulling all the others into a massive hug. Seonghwa let out a laugh, genuine happiness running through his veins. He scanned each of his friend’s faces, wanting to ingrain each one of their happy smiles into his brain. Then, he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his friends. 

“Thank you,” 

And with those words, Seonghwa felt himself falling. As if he was Alice falling down the rabbit hole, he fell and fell until…

A gasp left his lips as he shot out of bed. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and a thin layer of sweat covered his body. Immediately his hand flew to the bracelet, and he let out a sigh of relief as his hand met the touch of cool metal. Looking at his alarm clock, it was still pretty early. 6 AM on the dot, the sun was barely rising, yet Seonghwa felt a surge of energy burst through him. 

Seonghwa decided to visit the train tracks, an abandoned train station that stood opposite the beach, giving a perfect view of the ocean. Pulling on a yellow jacket and his sneakers, Seonghwa grabbed his phone and keys before leaving the apartment. 

It was a particularly cold day; warm spring wind turning into bitter autumn cold. Not many people were out and about at this time, just some coming back home from the graveyard shift or some early risers getting ready for the day. As Seonghwa walked, he thought of the dream he had, if he could even call it a dream. It just seemed so real. All their words felt as if it was actually them who said it. The hugs, the skinship, all of it felt real and so genuine, warm even. 

The train tracks were barren of any person when Seonghwa arrived, as expected. The sun was rising in front of Seonghwa, filling the sky with light blue and orange hues. It was comforting to watch, leaning against the metal chain gates and letting the bitter cold mixed with warm sunlight nip at his skin. Seonghwa let out a deep breath, feeling as if a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

Seonghwa took the bracelet off his wrist and held onto it instead in his open palm. As Seonghwa looked at it even more, he noticed an inscription on the inside of the chain links. 

_Don’t worry, jump over that wave_

After reading those words, he immediately tightened his grip on the bracelet, holding it close to his heart. With his other hand, he got his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. 

“Hello? Mom? I’m gonna go to auditions tomorrow. Will you come with me?”

As he continued to talk to his mom, the salty scent of the ocean wafted over, as if telling him it was going to be all okay. 

Truth be told, the ocean and the memories associated with it are what’s holding Seonghwa back from pursuing his dream. He was afraid of forgetting too many of the memories with his friends. He was scared of letting go of the familiarity of home. He was scared of their memories being washed over by the waves.

He was afraid of change. 

But now, as he held his bracelet close with the view of the ocean in front of him, he wasn’t afraid anymore. Not when he knows he has his friends by his side. 

And, of course, the scent of the ocean with him, forever attached to the silver chain links of the bracelet.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that! kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/foryeosangie)


End file.
